


February

by costia_gray



Series: Supergirl Q1 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: A month’s worth of ficlets under 1000 words based on dialogue prompts. Chapter titles will display the pairing, so feel free to skip if any aren’t your cup of tea.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Nia Nal, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Q1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601275
Comments: 265
Kudos: 500





	1. [Alex/Lena] “You are the most infuriating person I have ever met.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Lena and Alex just clash.

“Alex! I’ve told you a thousand times not to leave your clothes lying on the bathroom floor,” Lena chastised her, shoving said clothes against Alex’s chest. “Why is it that _this_ is your one messy thing?”

Alex scowled, crossing the room to drop the clothes she’d stripped off earlier into the dirty clothes hamper. She could admit she was a little lazy about this _one_ thing. She couldn’t completely explain why she felt inclined to leave her clothes on the bathroom floor even after she’d finished showering. Her mom had always gone after her dad for the same transgression.

“Seriously with the dramatics?” Alex snarked. “It’s one _little_ thing—”

“That you are completely aware you’re doing!” Lena snapped. “I don’t want my apartment turned into some sort of pigsty—”

“Lena, calm down! It’s just one little thing. You’ll get used to it—”

“I have no intention of getting used to it!” Lena interjected, her voice harsh. “If this doesn’t stop—”

Alex held up her hands in surrender and Lena fell silent. She grabbed her jacket from where she’d laid it across the bed. They were supposed to be going out together, but she really didn’t feel like going out after having her head snapped off.

“I’m going for a walk,” she announced, pulling her jacket up over her shoulders. “I’ll be back later.”

Lena glared, letting her go without protest.

Alex wandered around downtown for a couple of hours. She picked up a newspaper and some falafel and tucked herself away on a quiet park bench to seethe. It didn’t take long for the anger to simmer down to agitation then, inevitably, regret.

She had felt targeted and overreacted; sometimes her tendency to lash out still got the best of her. She shouldn’t have stormed out and acted like a child, but Lena shouldn’t have snapped at her either. Unfortunately, with such similar temperaments, she and Lena often turned into a mess of displaced emotions. Their relationship was still new, and it was clear they needed to put some more work into their communication.

It was well past nine when Alex finally resigned herself to returning to Lena’s apartment. As much as she might like to hide a little longer, she knew she had to suck it up and go face her girlfriend. They needed to talk these things out instead of sniping at each other if this was going to work. And Alex loved Lena and their relationship. She _wanted_ it to work, and that meant learning as they went.

When she made it back to the apartment, Lena was alone in the living room. GBS was playing on the TV at a low volume and Lena was alone on the couch, curled up under a knit blanket Eliza had given her this past Christmas.

After stowing her boots and jacket away in the front closet, Alex slowly made her way closer, unsurprised to see coverage of her sister dealing with some sort of incident downtown. Lena always worried so much and followed Supergirl’s news coverage near obsessively. They had that in common.

Turning to her girlfriend, Alex felt her heart in her throat when she realized Lena was wrapped up in her Stanford hoodie. That had been one of the first things Lena had worn when she’d started coming around and quickly claimed as her own. She said it made her feel close to Alex; she wore it often after she and Alex had gotten into their little arguments and she was feeling insecure.

“Hi,” Alex said, her eyes soft.

“Hi,” Lena echoed. She shifted and pulled the blanket aside, patting the empty spot beside her.

Alex wasted no time in joining her. Her hands wrapped in the front of the hoodie and she pulled Lena gently close, kissing her red lips. Lena’s hands pressed into the back of her neck and they shared a tentative smile.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said quietly. “I shouldn’t have walked out. I let my temper get the best of me.”

“It’s alright.” Lena stroked her cheek. “I was wrong, too. I’m sorry I berated you. It wasn’t you. That was just—”

Alex shook her head, kissing Lena again. “I get it,” she said. “I completely get it, you know that.” They were both workaholics and intensely focused on their careers. Alex knew very well how stressful that was and how it could follow you home.

Lena passed a thumb over Alex’s lips, grinning when Alex opened her mouth and captured the tip between her teeth playfully. Freeing herself, she guided Alex closer and rested their foreheads together.

“You are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met,” she whispered. Alex automatically tensed, but there was no trace of malice or upset in Lena’s tone. A warm hand smoothed across her upper back, calming her. “And I love you so much.”

Alex’s smile widened and her arms slid around Lena’s back. She kissed her way eagerly up Lena’s jaw and nuzzled behind her ear to whisper, “Right back at you.”

“Just pick up your clothes for me, alright?”

Alex laughed. “Yes, dear.”


	2. [Alex/Kara] “Why am I here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a special surprise for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon, Midvale era-ish. Platonic or romantic.

“Alex. Wake up.”

Alex grumbled and turned away from the voice, sure it was a dream. She’d only gone to sleep a couple of hours ago, after spending an inordinate amount of time working on a class paper. She had no intention of waking up.

That only made the voice more insistent.

“Alex, wake up! Come on, get uuuuup.” A hand clasped her shoulder and gently shook. Alex grunted and ignored it, only to be greeted with an exasperated sigh. “Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers—”

Alex groaned and turned onto her back again, squinting up at the ruiner of her sleep in the darkness. Wisps of dark blonde hair and a glint of blue eyes greeted her. Her heart jumped and she suddenly felt wide awake. Kara should not be in her dorm.

“Kara, _what_ are you doing here?” she demanded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “It’s the middle of the night!”

Kara, unfazed, smiled and placed a big kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I know. Now, come on, up! I’m taking you somewhere, and I brought you some things you’ll need.”

Alex stared at her for a long minute, trying to assess how serious she was. When Kara reached over to flick on Alex’s desk lamp, raising her eyebrows expectantly, she knew it was _very_ serious. With a long-suffering sigh of her own, she got to her feet.

Kara bundled her in three sweatshirts, a pair of sweatpants, a pair of snow pants, a thick pair of snow boots, two of Eliza’s knitted scarves, an oversized set of mittens, a beanie, and a giant parka with a fur-lined hood that came down past her knees. She complained the entire time, but Kara only smiled and nodded, clearly tuning her out, until she’d finished. By the time she was dressed to Kara’s satisfaction, she thought she might keel over. It was too hot for all of this!

“Kara, where—”

Kara shushed her and reached out to take her hand. Alex pressed her lips together but allowed Kara to lead her out of her the dorms to the lawn out front. It was a pretty night, stars sparkling, and Kara stood there for a few moments admiring the sight.

“Kara, what the hell—” Alex tried again. This time she was swept off her feet and into Kara’s arms, held in a bridal carry and pressed against Kara’s chest. Before she could fully process the move, they were shooting into the sky and her arms flew around Kara’s neck, clinging tightly.

It had been a very long time since Alex had last flown with Kara. They’d floated here or there, in the privacy of their shared bedroom, but Kara had taken Agent Neill’s warning after Kenny’s death to heart with Alex and Eliza’s urging. Alex knew it pained her foster sister to act normal when she wanted to help others, like her cousin, but for now, it was best. Alex didn’t want to risk losing Kara forever, like they’d lost Jeremiah.

In the moment, though, Alex couldn’t speak, never mind chastise Kara for breaking out her powers. All she could do was cling to Kara, for God knows how long, and wait until they landed.

The chill in the air sank into Alex’s bones just before they landed, and she was suddenly very glad Kara had bundled her up. She hid her face in Kara’s neck, away from the cold winds, until she was set carefully on her feet.

“Look up,” Kara murmured from behind her. She pulled Alex’s hood down before winding her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Alex gaped at the sight before her, the greens and blues and hints of purple and pink streaking the night sky so vividly. She’d only ever seen photographs before. But no photo could do the view before her justice. All she could do was stand there, slack-jawed and in awe, and stare at the sky.

“The Northern Lights,” she breathed. “I can’t… _Wow_.”

“Do you like it?” Kara asked softly, her breath warm against Alex’s cheek. “I know I shouldn’t have used my powers, but I just thought…” She shrugged; Alex could feel the movement against her back.

“This is incredible, Kara. Thank you.” Alex turned to face her alien girl, clasping her face with her oversized mittens. “But…why? Why am I here?”

Kara smiled, pulling Alex closer to the extranormal heat of her body. “I really did wake you up too early, huh?” She chuckled, lowering her forehead to rest against Alex’s. “What day is it?”

It dawned on Alex slowly and she felt her face grow warmer, a shy smile curling her lips. “Kara…” 

“Happy Birthday, Alex,” Kara whispered.


	3. [Kara/Nia] “Are you sure this is what you want?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Nia’s relationship shifts.

“I had a really incredible time tonight,” Kara murmured, lacing her fingers through her date’s. She smiled shyly, her cheeks glowing pink.

Nia squeezed her hands, her dark eyes gentle. “So did I. But I kinda knew it would be perfect from the beginning.

“Oh yeah?” Kara quirked an eyebrow curiously. “Did you see that in one of your dreams, Dreamer?”

Nia laughed at Kara’s teasing. “No,” she retorted playfully. “I just know you and I know how you make me feel. That’s why I asked you out.”

Kara got all blushy again. It had been a long time since she’d been out on a real date, especially with someone she liked as much as she liked Nia. Her confidence had grown over the years, but she still felt a little like an overwhelmed kid right now.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she questioned quietly. “Being with me i-it isn’t always easy. And you could be targeted—”

Nia lifted a hand to Kara’s shoulder, subtly silencing her, sympathy sparkling in her eyes. “Kara, I know what I’m getting into, I promise. And if you’ll remember, I’m pretty good at looking out for myself these days.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “No, I know!” she said quickly. “It wasn’t like that at all. You are _so_ awesome and totally capable! It’s just you’re really important to me, and I don’t want—”

“Hey,” Nia interjected again. “You’re getting rambly. Take a breath.” She chuckled when Kara did as she was told, shyly bowing her head and tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled to her feet. She huffed out a breath and lifted her gaze back to Nia’s. “You’re really important to me and I want this to be right. It already feels…really right to me.”

Nia untangled her other hand from Kara’s and laid both of them on broad shoulders. Unthinkingly, Kara reciprocated, laying her hands on Nia’s waist. When she hesitated to close the distance, Nia tugged on her shoulders and stepped closer herself.

“This is what I want, Kara,” Nia said, her words calm and sure. “ _You_ are what I want. It feels right to me, too, and I want to see where it goes.”

“I’m so glad,” Kara murmured, searching Nia’s eyes. “Second date tomorrow?”

Nia grinned and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. “Pick me up at seven.”


	4. [Alex/Kara] “Are you nervous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara prepare to welcome a new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more romantic Kalex. You know the drill.

Alex couldn’t keep still no matter how hard she tried. Just when she thought she had herself under control, calm, nonchalant, her leg would start jiggling again. Or she’d find herself picking at a loose thread at the hem of her sweater. She’d picked up a magazine to keep her mind occupied, but all she was doing was flipping through the pages unseeingly.

With a sigh, she tossed the magazine back on the table in front of her and leaned back against the arm around her shoulders. She tilted her head to look at Kara beside her. Her iPad was propped up against her leg, and the hand that wasn’t currently rubbing the knots in Alex’s neck was scrolling diligently over the screen. She was _actually_ nonchalant, and Alex was momentarily jealous of her cool, confident calm. She really had grown up so much the last few years.

Kara turned to her with a concerned look, her eyes bright with concern. “Your heart’s going crazy, Lexie,” she murmured. “Are you nervous?”

Alex let out a short, bemused chuckle. “A little,” she admitted. “And having second, third, and fourth thoughts. You don’t think this is a dumb idea, right?”

Frowning, Kara set her iPad on the empty chair beside her and scooted her chair a little closer to Alex’s. “No, I don’t think it’s a dumb idea.”

“But…what if we can’t do this?” Alex countered. “I mean, look at our life, Kara. Look at my career and everything you do. The D.E.O. doesn’t exactly have a daycare center, you know? We’ll be putting our kid in constant danger. I just— What if something happens to us? What’s going to happen to our kid?”

Alex was getting more and more frantic as she went on, worrying herself into a frenzy. Panic was tightening her chest and any semblance of calm she’d still possessed was gone. In the back of her mind, she knew she’d been over all this — with Kara — hundreds of times. But it was such a big deal that every little doubt was coming back to haunt her.

“I don’t think we should be doing this. It’s not right. It’s not _smart_. God, I should just go tell them—”

“Whoa! Hey, hold on,” Kara interrupted her, her free hand reaching out to clasp Alex’s. “First of all, I would _never_ allow anything to happen to you or to our child. You know that. I would give my life before I let that happen.”

Alex rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement. Kara had always been protective of her, but in the years since she’d taken up the Supergirl mantle, that protectiveness had increased tenfold. She couldn’t quantify the number of times Kara had scolded her for going out in the field without her. Even though _she_ was the one with years of training under her belt.

“Secondly,” Kara continued, “you can always step things back at the D.E.O. if you need to. No one is going to argue with that, least of all me. And I can step things back a little, too, ask Barry and Sara and Clark for some help.”

A small smile flickered across Alex’s lips. She couldn’t very well argue with Kara’s logic. J’onn had already agreed to step back in as director if Alex needed it and Kara’s friends had promised to have her back while they adjusted to being parents. This wasn’t such an impossible feat, no matter how stressful it felt with her anxieties high.

“What we do may be dangerous, but that clearly hasn’t impeded this process at all. Look where we are right now. We’re waiting to meet our child.” Kara smiled, soft and affectionate, and Alex couldn’t help smiling in response. “We’re going to be moms, Alex, _soon_. So, no mind changing, got it?”

“Yeah,” Alex whispered, letting Kara draw her closer.

“And most importantly,” Kara said, “I’m right here, okay? You are _not_ alone. Whatever you do, I’m with you. I’m by your side, _always_.” Kara spoke firmly and seriously, her eyes blazing with that fierce determination Alex so loved. “We’re partners. Together through it all, remember? You’re everything to me. And our child will be, too.”

Alex sighed, the tension dropping from her shoulders and the pressure in her chest dissipated. She’d needed this more than she could express, craved it. Kara always kept her steady and on the right path.

“How are you so relaxed?” she asked, leaning her cheek against her wife’s.

Kara laughed. “I’m not, really. But one of us has to be,” she teased, earning herself a gentle slap on the chest. “It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. Trust me.”

“I do,” Alex murmured, punctuating the statement with a firm kiss to Kara’s lips.


	5. [Kate/Kara] “Fuck it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Kara team up after Kate’s interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during _Batwoman_ 1x10 “How Queer Everything Is Today!”. You may be a little lost if you’re not watching Batwoman, but hopefully it’s still enjoyable. 😊

“I’m so proud of you,” Kara said quietly, clicking off her phone and slipping it into her jacket pocket. She reached out to give Kate’s shoulder a squeeze. “Thank you for letting me tell your story. It’s going to make such a difference for so many people, Kate.”

Kate nodded, her lips twitching into that small, barely-there smile Kara had quickly grown fond of.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “I hope you’re right. That’s what I want, you know? Even if just one or two queer kids can look up to Batwoman and be less afraid to come out, I’ll feel like she’s— like _I’m_ making a difference.”

“You will,” Kara said firmly. “You already do, just as _you_. You know that, right?”

“Thanks,” Kate said simply. “You’re not so bad yourself, you know. It’s good to have you here now, with the rest of us.”

Before Kara could respond, the comm in Kate’s ear squawked to life. Kara overheard Luke with her super hearing, saying something about a bank robbery being perpetrated with alien weaponry. Kate caught her eye, lifting one dark eyebrow in question.

“One for the road?” she asked.

Kara stood, whipping off her glasses to activate her fancy new super suit.

“Meet you there,” she said with a smile.

It took Kate a few minutes to catch her on her Batcycle, but they worked seamlessly as a team when she arrived. One blast from the unnecessarily large gun the robbers were wielding knocked Batwoman off her feet but only succeeded in pushing Supergirl back a few inches against her will. And so it was silently decided; Batwoman would get the hostages to safety, and Supergirl would distract and disarm the robbers.

Officer Chris Evans — Kate was pretty sure his name was actually Bradley, but Vesper’s glowing nickname still stuck in her mind — was on the scene _again_. Batwoman escorted the hostages into the police’s care, doing her best to ignore his flirty smile. It seemed even public rejection wasn’t enough to put a damper on his hopes to get some action.

Of course, it didn’t help when one of the robbers briefly escaped Supergirl’s clutches and a blast knocked the two of them and a few hostages to the ground around the ambulance. It was just Kate’s luck to find herself on top of Officer All-American again. What kind of fucked up joke was the world playing on her? Was this some residual effect of the Earths merging?

Okay, that was probably too far. But it was really starting to aggravate her.

By the time she got to her feet, Supergirl had disarmed the robbers and GCPD had swooped in to cuff them. Kate watched as Kara considered the weapons before turning them over to the police, too. Kate would have liked to see her crush them barehanded like she so clearly wanted to — _swoon,_ right? — but working _with_ the law was best when possible.

Then, she heard it again.

“Batwoman, how about a kiss! Don’t disappoint us again!”

Kate’s eyes swiveled to the leering TV reporter who started the jeers his fellows picked up on before returning to Officer Overeager. He wasn’t puckering up, but he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She was almost impressed by the size of his balls, trying this again.

Kara was a few feet behind Officer Desperate, trying her hardest not to visibly grimace, but Kate recognized the signs. Their eyes met, and Kara’s eyes rounded sympathetically, her lips pressing together. Kate knew she planned to push out the article as soon as she got back to National City, but did that mean she had to play straight until then?

She couldn’t tolerate that, not when it meant the media — and Officer Pushy here — wouldn’t let up on their insane ‘ship’. She needed to put an end to the idiocy, and there was one very effective way of doing that standing right in front of her.

“Fuck it,” she growled, watching as Officer Nice Guy’s eyes lit up hopefully. She smirked, pushed past him, and stepped up to Kara, gripping her arms before she leaned in and kissed her.

Kara let out this adorable little squeak, so quiet Kate was sure nobody had heard it but her. But it only took her a second to relax and start kissing back, one arm sliding around Kate’s waist and the other pressing into her upper back.

The reporters went wild. Kate ignored the cacophony of voices, losing herself in Kara’s lips against hers, in how open and receptive and warm she was. Under different circumstances, she could let herself get lost in this so easily.

When Kate pulled back to breathe, Kara’s hands moved to her face, her blue eyes dancing with excitement. “Well, I guess that cat’s out of the bag,” she murmured.

Kate smirked. “Guess it is.”

A week later, when the new issue of CatCo came out, Batwoman’s coming out story was headline news. But off to the side, a Supergirl blurb caught Kate’s eye.

**_Supergirl Talks Sexuality With CatCo’s Nia Nal: ‘I Never Said I Was Straight!’_ **


	6. [Sam/Lena] “Apparently, I’m your emergency contact.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam flies out to Lena’s side after yet another assassination attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime post Season 4, pre-Season 5. I know I’ve used this trope before, but it’s fitting for Lena.

Lena’s groggy when she wakes. Her head feels cloudy and her limbs feel heavy with exhaustion, but at least she’s alive. She wasn’t so sure she would be after that bullet bored its way into her chest. She’s still not so sure she should be, but it’s best not to question.

“Hey.” A familiar voice catches her attention, and Lena turns to see Samantha Arias seated beside her. She can’t help but smile. While they still speak regularly enough, it’s been a long time since she and Sam have been in the same place. Her last trip to Metropolis had to have been…months ago. Before everything that happened with Red Daughter and Lena’s brother.

_Wow. Has it really been that long?_

“What are you doing here?” she asks. Her voice is a bit hoarse but not harsh. She’s glad to see Sam, no matter the circumstances.

“Apparently, I’m your emergency contact,” Sam reports. “I got a call that you’d been _shot_ , and I got on the first flight out. Ruby stayed in Metropolis with a friend’s family.” She sighs, reaching out to take Lena’s hand and give it a squeeze. “I told you this speech was a bad idea right now, especially _here_. Things have been hell here lately, Lena.”

Lena searches Sam’s eyes. She understands Sam’s concern, but she’s not one to back down and apologize easily. “I can’t stop living my life, Sam.”

The look Sam gives her is utterly exasperated. “Stubborn,” she accuses mildly. “So damn stubborn.”

Lena just grins and squeezes her hand. “You didn’t have to come.”

“Of course I had to come,” Sam replies, rolling her eyes. “Like I’m just going to let you sit here alone after you nearly died? I’m thinking I might need to make a permanent return back to National City to keep you from doing stupid things.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Lena murmurs. It was her decision to put Sam in charge of L-Corp in Metropolis, but it was at Sam’s request. She’d wanted to distance herself from National City after the Reign incident, so Lena had simplified in for her. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t missing her daily.

Sam smiles and pulls her chair closer to the hospital bed. “Well, I’ll consider it. Now, want to tell me why Kara isn’t here?”

Lena’s smile falls, her expression becoming solemn. It’s clear she doesn’t want to talk about Kara, but she’s not surprised when Sam pushes on anyway. She’s always hated the way Lena internalizes things.

“I saw her in the lobby,” Sam says quietly. “She’s worried sick about you.” When that garners no response, she presses on further. “Did she do something to upset you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lena says, toneless. She’s still processing it all, still stewing in her hurt and anger, and she isn’t ready to address it. “I’d like to just be here with you right now. Alright?”

Sam’s silent for a few moments, brown eyes searching Lena’s face before she gives in. “You’re gonna be okay, but we need to have a serious talk about your lackluster security.”

Lena chuckles, closing her eyes when Sam stands to press a kiss to her forehead. “Okay,” she agrees. “Let’s talk.”


	7. [Alex/Sara] “What do you say we go out with a bang?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sara say goodbye after the double wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate take on the scene at the end of “Crisis on Earth-X”.

Alex had mostly gotten over the initial awkwardness she’d felt around Sara. It was hard to let her gay panic get the best of her when they were in a serious life-or-death situation on an Earth where her baby sister was kidnapped by another version of herself who was literally the Nazi Queen. Dead Nazi Queen now, which was a little confusing for her emotionally.

But she and Sara were on pretty even ground. They’d worked well as a team, and there was a part of Alex that was kind of disappointed they had to part ways. The fact that the multiverse even existed still totally blew her nerdy science mind, but it sure was inconvenient at times like this.

“So,” Sara began, walking beside Alex, “you’re going to another Earth and I’m going to another time.”

“Ah, that’s kinda how we roll, huh?”

“Totally normal,” Sara agreed, and Alex chuckled. She really did enjoy Sara’s company. They fit together well. That was probably why it had been so easy to fall into bed with her the night before the wedding. Even at her most vulnerable, she liked to think she wouldn’t have slept with just _anyone_.

“Um,” she began hesitantly, turning mid-step to face Sara, “so do we—” She chuckled again when she realized Sara was echoing her and reached back to rub her palm nervously across the back of her neck. She’d never been in this situation before, at least not since she’d come out.

“What do you say we go out with a bang?” Sara suggested, raising her eyebrows.

Alex shrugged, feeling her cheeks heat up as she considered Sara’s offer. She was surprised, but she couldn’t deny that the temptation, the want, was absolutely there. Sara was gorgeous and smart and fascinating, and if circumstances were different…

Well, what did it hurt to say a proper goodbye?

Stepping closer, Alex gripped Sara’s coat lapels and tugged her in. She grinned at the pleasantly surprised expression on Sara’s face, the way her lips curled up into an amused smile.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Sara’s hands slid across her sides, digging in as she leaned up to take Alex’s lips in a strong, slow kiss. Alex sank into Sara’s form, hands lifting to cup her face and kiss her deeper.

“Boss.” A gruff voice interrupted them, and Sara pulled gently away, turning her head as Mick approached them. “Ship’s ready.”

“Alright. Just give me a second.” Alex watched as Mick planted his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s still standing there, isn’t he?”

Alex nodded, pressing another kiss to Sara’s lips. “I guess that means you should go.”

“Guess so,” Sara agreed, making very little effort to actually leave. “You gonna take my advice about Maggie?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” Alex nodded. “Thank you for that, by the way. The perspective…it really helped. You’re right. I have to trust my judgment on this, even if it… _really_ sucks.” 

“Good. Happy to help,” Sara told her, seeming satisfied with her answer. “You’re pretty damn strong. I know you’ve got it in you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Alex said, smiling shyly. “You’ll find someone, you know. We both will.”

“Here’s hoping.” Sara squeezed her sides and stepped reluctantly out of her embrace. “See you next time, Danvers.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Alex shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. “Be safe, alright?”

Sara saluted her and smiled crookedly. “You too.”


	8. [Alex/Kara] “This…is not what it looks like.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara catches Alex eating her potstickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard romantic Kalex warning.

“Hey!”

Alex is minding her own business, watching an old episode of _Buffy_ and happily digging into an extra-large box of assorted potstickers when Kara’s voice jars her out of her relaxed state. She turns to look at Kara, seeing the hands on her hips and the mock affronted look on her face.

“This…is not what it looks like,” she says, in a terribly unconvincing tone. Because it’s exactly what it looks like and they both know it.

“Lies!” Kara declares, hurrying out of her jacket and shoes before super speeding across the room. Alex’s potstickers are removed from her hand by an unseeable blast of air.

“Rude,” Alex mutters as Kara slides onto the couch beside her, a triumphant smile on her face. But her smile fades — and Alex’s smirk grows — when she looks inside the box.

“Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers!” Kara crows indignantly, her brows furrowed and the mother of all pouts adorning her lips. “Tell me you didn’t eat all the potstickers!”

“I didn’t eat all the potstickers,” Alex responds obediently, pulling an exasperated sigh from her girlfriend. “I ate _most_ of them and it was _glorious_.”

“Why are you so mean?” Kara whines, setting the nearly empty box on the coffee table. She sounds just like the little Kryptonian teenager Alex used to delight in belittling. But this time, Alex knows she hasn’t really hurt her; there’s a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“You eat every potsticker you can get your hands on _all_ the time,” Alex points out, wiggling closer as Kara’s arms wrap around her. “Besides, this time, you can blame your alien spawn. I guess she has her mama’s crazy appetite.”

Kara’s pout disappears in an instant, replaced with the brightest smile and blue eyes sparkling with love. She nuzzles into Alex’s neck, her hands slipping under the material of her tank top to caress Alex’s bare belly. Her hands are like little irons — she’s always run way hotter than any human being — and Alex revels in the feeling.

“I guess that’s acceptable,” Kara murmurs, lifting her face from Alex’s neck to kiss her cheek.

“Better be,” Alex grumbles. “I’m the one carrying your hybrid spawn. I should get all the potstickers I want.”

Kara chuckles and guides Alex into a kiss. “I will give you all the potstickers you want if you stop calling our daughter _spawn_ ,” she says, mock sternly. “I’m not listening to another three months of it. She has a name!”

Alex lifts her hands to cup Kara’s cheeks and brings their foreheads together. “Lilah, then,” she says softly. “Our Lilah is a big fan of potstickers. I hope that means she’ll be just as wonderful as you.”

Their lips meet again, sweetly but briefly, and Kara’s cheeks heat up beneath Alex’s palms. “I hope she’s only the best parts of both of us. I hope she has your bravery and compassion. _And_ your big, beautiful brown eyes.” She grins when Alex rolls said eyes playfully.

“Well, I hope she never knows loss like we have,” Alex says quietly, a bit more solemn and serious than her girlfriend. “And I hope not a day goes by that she doesn’t feel loved and supported.”

“We’ll make sure she has all the love she could ever ask for and then some,” Kara says without hesitation, stroking Alex’s hair soothingly. “We’ll accept her and support her and be on her side, always. I promise.”

“Good,” Alex replies. She believes and trusts Kara to keep her promise completely. Her gorgeous alien girl hasn’t failed her yet. “Now, give me back my potstickers.”

With a tremendous sigh, Kara places the potstickers back in Alex’s hands. Alex instantly reaches for one and, with a tender smile, she holds it up to Kara’s lips. It’s eaten eagerly and elicits a satisfied hum.

“Rao, I love you,” Kara breathes, adoration dripping from every syllable.

Alex grins, shaking her head fondly. “I love you too.”


	9. [Kara/Lena] “How long are we going to keep tiptoeing around this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena discuss taking a step forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics in this one, folks. Nothing explicit though.

The air around Kara is stiflingly hot. All she can taste and feel and smell and hear is Lena. _Lena Lena Lena._ She’s intoxicated by this gorgeous woman, completely wrapped up in her, surrounded by her. She’s never lost herself so thoroughly in anyone else, and she’s floating on this incredible high.

They’ve been outside the penthouse door for the past fifteen minutes, every kiss growing deeper, dragging them in further. Kara’s sure it’s only because of her carefully curated self-control that things haven’t escalated. Lena’s pheromones are certainly trying their damnedest to rile her, and the alpha inside her is howling for satisfaction.

“Kara,” Lena whimpers. Her green eyes are dark, her lips kiss swollen, and there’s a hint of frustration in her voice. “How long are we going to keep tiptoeing around this?”

Kara doesn’t have to ask what she means. They can both feel the sexual tension growing, scent the mix of arousal building between them. Her cheeks flushed and red, Kara smiles sheepishly.

“I just want this to be right,” she murmurs. “I want you so much, Lena, but we’ve only been together a couple of months—”

“And we love each other,” Lena interrupts, her voice a bit gentler now. “I want you to be my mate, and I _know_ you want me to be yours. This, between us, it’s been building for a long time even before we started dating.” She meets Kara’s eyes, biting down on her bottom lip, smearing her already smudged lipstick across her teeth. There’s a new touch of insecurity in her expression when she tentatively asks, “Hasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kara responds quickly, fiercely. “It has, and I love you, and I want to be with you, too. I just… I don’t know, I thought I would try to make it a little more romantic. It’s a big step and I want it to be…special.” She eyes Lena for her reaction. “Is that lame?”

The relieved, happy smile that stretches across Lena’s red lips makes Kara’s pounding heart begin to settle. She runs her hand down Lena’s back and rests their foreheads together.

“It’s not lame. It’s sweet,” Lena assures her. “So, tomorrow night? Please?” It’s a little eager, but Kara chuckles, appreciative of the enthusiasm.

“Yes,” Kara agrees in a whisper, dipping down to kiss Lena again. “Tomorrow night.”


	10. [Alex/Kelly] “I’ve never been very good at this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly talk post first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Alex and Kelly’s first kiss in 4x22 “The Quest for Peace”.
> 
> My first attempt at Dansen! It’s short but hopefully decent.

Alex smiled, shaking her head as she and Kelly watched Brainy and Nia walk on ahead of them. She turned back to Kelly, leaning in to kiss her one more time, her unoccupied hand coming to rest on Kelly’s waist.

She’d thought about for a while now, hoping for something to happen, but she hadn’t felt right making a move. Her confidence had grown, but the self-doubt still lingered. What if she tried to initiate and Kelly turned her down?

It was best this way. Now she could kiss Kelly without fear she would be rebuffed. She could get lost in this so easily.

Kelly was the one to break the kiss this time, her lips turned up in a shy, sincere smile. Alex squeezed the spot beneath her hand, reassuring in her own way.

“Ditto, huh?” Kelly murmured, raising her eyebrows playfully.

Alex grinned, a fierce blush warming her face. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve never been very good at this. But I’ll get better.”

Relationships before Maggie had been all obligation and disinterest. She didn’t talk about her feelings because there were none involved — nothing positive, at least. That had changed since she’d come out, but she was still a work-in-progress. Some things were easier to talk about than others, and feelings got into that messy territory.

But Kelly just gazed at her with big, dark brown eyes, lifting one hand to cup Alex’s cheek.

“We’ll work on it together,” she said softly. “Okay?”

Alex grinned and nodded, nuzzling her nose against Kelly’s. “Yeah,” she agreed. “I like the sound of that.”


	11. [Alex/Kara/Lena] “Just leave.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara set up a surprise for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this to be angst, but nothing was working, so instead y’all get this. Enjoy!

Stepping back, Alex gave the decorations she’d hung a critical once-over, then turned to Winn. “What do you think?”

“Looks great!” Winn proclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder. “Lena’s totally gonna love it, Alex, don’t worry.” He grinned and clapped Alex on the shoulder. “Everyone needs an all-out, cheesy birthday party! I mean, it’s a little sad it’s taken this long.”

Alex nodded her agreement. It was Lena’s first birthday since she had become part of Alex and Kara’s relationship, and the moment Kara had found out Lena had never had a real birthday party, she and Alex had been planning to give her a Danvers-style surprise birthday party.

As a result, the entire loft was decked out with every kind of birthday decoration a person could imagine. It looked like every little kid’s dream birthday; the only thing missing was the bouncy house, which Alex had put her foot down on despite Kara’s insistence it would fit inside. Alex knew Lena would indulge them in the silly games and gifts, but the bouncy house was just a bit too far.

“Hey, where’s James with the cake? Lena’s supposed to be here in fifteen minutes.”

Winn frowned, glancing at his watch. “I don’t know. I’ll give him a call and see what’s up.”

Alex smiled in thanks, glancing into the kitchen to see Sam and Ruby diligently setting up the food. They were nearly ready to go. Nearly everyone was here aside from Lena — Maggie would be stopping in after her shift, too, but that was still a little over an hour from now.

“Alex.” Kara suddenly appeared in front of her, and it was only due to years of practice that her wife’s super-speed didn’t startle her. But she was surprised by the guilty, frantic expression Kara wore.

“What is it?” she asked, concerned, grasping Kara’s shoulders.

“J’onn just called. He didn’t want to bother both of us, but…they could really use Supergirl. There’s some sort of problem uptown…”

“Kara, you need to go,” Alex said firmly, easily picking up on her wife’s indecision. “If J’onn can’t cover, then you’re needed. I’ve got things under control here.”

“But Lena…”

“Lena knows exactly who you are, babe,” Alex assured her. “And she’ll be just fine if you don’t make it back in time. You have to go! Go be our Supergirl!”

“B-but I wanted to see her face and—”

“Kara!” Alex laughed, leaning up to kiss her wife. “Just leave. Now before I have to kick your butt out of here. Okay?”

Blushing, Kara nodded and kissed her again. “I’ll try to be quick! I promise!” Alex had just barely nodded when she disappeared in a blur, the windows flying open, seemingly of their own accord, just a few seconds later.

The door opened just a moment later and in strolled James, a victorious smile on his face as he entered with the cake.

“About time!” Alex declared, smirking at him playfully as he made his way into the kitchen.

Alex turned the news on to keep track of Kara’s whereabouts while they waited for Lena’s arrival. Their girlfriend thought she was coming home for a romantic, quiet birthday dinner, but Alex and Kara had been keeping in touch with Jess all day to make sure she remained in a good mood and would be receptive to their little surprise. She had run interference for Lena as much as possible and had reported she seemed in good spirits when she left.

Alex had set her phone up earlier in the day to chime when Lena got to their building. As soon as it did, she shooed everyone into their hiding places and went to stand by the door, ear pressed against it so she could hear Lena’s high heels clicking down the wood hallway.

She opened the door just as Lena approached, and green eyes lit up with affection, painted red lips parting and curving into a gorgeous smile. Alex’s heart jumped in her chest; her bond with Lena was the most tenuous in their relationship, needing the most nurturing, but she really did love Lena and she was excited to do this for her.

“Hey, you,” she murmured, opening her arms for her girlfriend and grinning into a soft kiss. “Happy Birthday. Again.”

“Thank you, love,” Lena sighed, one hand lifting to cup Alex’s face. “I’ve been looking forward to our dinner all day. Have the two of you cooked something edible?” she teased.

“We had it catered. No risk of burning anything,” Alex chuckled. “But Kara’s—”

“Uptown dealing with an extranormal situation,” Lena finished for her. She held up her phone, clutched in her other hand, a sign she’d been monitoring the situation. “I know.”

“She’ll be home as soon as she can. In the meantime…I got a bottle of your favorite red. What do you say?”

“I say I adore you and you are utter perfection,” Lena replied, sliding her arm through Alex’s. “Shall we?”

Alex nodded, nudging open the door and reaching for the light switch as they stepped inside.

“SURPRISE!!!” Their friends burst from their hiding places and Alex watched as Lena’s jaw dropped in astonishment. She hadn’t been so certain they’d been subtle enough to pull this off, but the surprise on Lena’s face seemed genuine.

Before she could say a word, though, the windows flew open and a slightly-dirtied Kara landed in front of their friends, smiling widely, and called out her own, “Surprise!!”

Lena’s shock turned into amusement and she laughed, the whole room soon joining her. She and Alex held out their arms for Kara and she hurried to them, her cheeks bright pink.

“Happy Birthday, Lena,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss their girlfriend. “I made it back! Good surprise?”

Lena chuckled fondly, affection shining in her eyes as she brushed away a few flecks of dirt with her thumb. “Yes, darling.” She turned to Alex and kissed her again, too. “The best surprise.”


	12. [Alex/Kelly] “What are you thinking about?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly share a quiet, significant moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 5x10 “The Bottle Episode”. Another not-very-long attempt. I think these will lengthen some once I get the hang of them.

Alex slipped her arms around Kelly’s middle, breathing a contented sigh when her girlfriend’s head settled on her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to Kelly’s temple and stroked her arm, enjoying the quiet for a few long moments. The multiple Brainies debacle had taken a lot out of her.

“What are you thinking about?” Kelly asked softly, tilting her head up to meet Alex’s eyes.

Alex smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. “For once, nothing. I’m just happy you’re here. I’ve needed this more than I realized.”

“Well, I’m happy to help,” Kelly murmured, pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I love you.”

Alex tensed for just a moment. She’d been feeling it, though they hadn’t said that just yet. But when she saw the way Kelly was looking at her, she felt calm and sure. She had nothing to be scared of; she was secure in their relationship, knew they were on the same page. Being with Kelly made her feel at peace.

Stroking her girlfriend’s cheek, Alex smiled, met her eyes, and whispered, “I love you too.”


	13. [Kara/Lena] “You’re allowed to be angry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena resolve an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53402131) in “January”.

Kara swore under her breath in Kryptonese when she heard Alex totally throw her under the bus to Lena. Her sister seemed to realize quickly that she’d blown a secret and tried to calm Lena down, but she was dismissed. Kara’s eyes widened when angry green found her attempting to hide behind James and Lucy while they caught up with each other.

Her eyes darted around the yard for a more practical hiding place, but she knew there was no getting away now. She was going to be in huge trouble; there was no way around it. She’d made an executive decision without telling Lena, and now the beans were thoroughly spilled.

She stepped in front of Lena mid-stride and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. Her wife looked momentarily startled before that determined glint returned. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kara interjected before she could.

“Let’s go inside,” she encouraged her wife, leveling their gazes. “You’re allowed to be angry. You have every right, Lena. But let’s handle this privately, okay?”

Lena deflated slightly and nodded, letting Kara slip an arm around her shoulders and lead them into Sam and Alex’s house. It was abandoned, with the rest of their family and friends mingling out in the spacious backyard, but Kara led them up to a clean guest room anyway, closing the door behind them.

“Okay,” Kara said quietly. “Let’s hear it.” It took an effort, but she kept her arms at her side despite the urge to cross them over her chest. Lena wouldn’t take kindly to her going so obviously on the defense. It would make this argument even more painful.

Lena looked at her for a long time without saying a word. That made Kara nervous. Silence for Kara meant upset and confused and processing. Silence for Lena meant betrayal and hurt and incredible anger.

“Why?” Lena said at last, her voice trembling with repressed emotion. “Why wouldn’t you discuss this with me? Why would you make a decision about _our daughter_ without including me?”

Kara pressed her lips together and reached out to stroke Lena’s cheek. She didn’t flinch or move away — a good sign. Staying, allowing Kara to touch her, meant she wasn’t at her worst stage of anger. It meant she wanted to listen and understand, to work everything through.

“Because I knew you would say no, Lee,” Kara admitted, “and Alex is right. I know Lori is as good as human right now, but that won’t always be true. We both know chances are high she’ll get some of my powers, at least. She’s half-Kryptonian… It’s kind of inevitable.”

“That doesn’t mean you can make executive decisions behind my back,” Lena argued. “I get a say, Kara. She’s my baby, too, and I just—”

Kara frowned when Lena stopped speaking, struggling against the tears that began slipping down her cheeks. She knew every bit of this was coming from a place of fear for Lena, and she hated to think she’d made it worse. She never wanted to cause her wife any pain. Rao knew she’d seen more than enough of that; Kara had only ever wanted to protect her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said softly, tenderly brushing the tears away. “I just want her to be prepared for the worst. She’s getting older and she _is_ publicly a Luthor. There are still people out there who would hold that against her.”

Sighing, Lena nodded, looking up at Kara with teary green eyes. “I know,” she conceded. “And I suppose I can see why we should let her train a bit. It isn’t really hurting, is it.”

“It’s not,” Kara agreed with a soft smile. “And Alex would never put Lori in harm’s way, you know that. Lori means the world to her.”

Lena nodded and Kara wrapped her arms around her wife’s back, pulling her close. She could feel Lena start to relax against her, long fingers tangling in the fabric of Kara’s shirt. Kara brushed one hand through Lena’s long, dark hair and kissed her temple.

“You’re completely right, though. I shouldn’t have made a decision for Lori without discussing it with you, no matter what.” Kara gently raised Lena’s chin to meet her eyes. “I promise I won’t do that again.”

With an exhausted sigh, Lena pecked Kara’s lips and nodded, arching one challenging brow. “You’d better not.”


	14. [Alex/Kara/Lena] “We have something to ask you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have a question for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels a little rough, possibly because I’ve never written anything quite like it, but I think it’s the best it can be. Hopefully everyone enjoys it! Happy Valentine’s Day!

The penthouse was aglow with candles. Lena found her steps slowing as she made her way inside, her mouth dropping open at the sight. She had never imagined she possessed so many candles; they were everywhere, spread across every available surface, tucked into every little nook. It was beautiful, impossible to take it all in at once, and undeniably romantic.

What did this mean? Was something happening? Were Alex and Kara—

“There she is.” Alex’s voice came from the kitchen, and Lena turned to see her girls diligently plating out something that smelled absolutely delectable. Alex circled the counter to come greet her and leaned down to kiss her, cupping her jaw in her hands. “Hi. You’re early.”

“Hi,” Lena breathed, unable to help sounding a little bit awestruck. “Jess practically pushed me out the door, so here I am. What is all this? What’s going on?”

“Well—”

“Alex!” Kara yelped, making Lena’s heart jump as they both turned to face her. “ _After_ dinner.”

“What?” Lena raised both eyebrows. “What’s going on after dinner? Is something— Please, whatever it is, tell me now. After all this…I don’t think I can wait.”

Alex pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow in Kara’s direction. “Come on. You can’t honestly tell me you’ll be able to make it all the way through dinner first, can you?”

It only took a few seconds for Kara’s serious face to crack into a smile. They all knew she wasn’t one to hold onto her secrets for very long, and Lena had never been more grateful for that. Her heart was racing with anticipation, her stomach tied into knots.

In a rush of super speed, Lena and Alex found themselves seated on the couch with Kara on the coffee table in front of them, carefully situated between two groups of lit candles. She was watching Lena intently, her blue eyes glowing with love.

Alex caught her attention, taking her right hand and lifting it to her lips. “We have something to ask you,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

“We love you, sweetheart,” Kara said, smiling softly. “And this past year and a half…it’s been incredible. You’ve completed both of us in a way we never knew we could be until you came along.”

“And we can’t imagine a life without you in it,” Alex continued. “We don’t want to, ever. So, we were hoping, maybe…”

“Lena.” Lena turned toward Kara again, her breath catching when she saw the small velvet box Kara was holding in her hand. She squeezed Alex’s hand in her own, the other coming up to rest against her chest while Kara lifted the lid, exposing a gorgeous, modest diamond engagement ring. “Will you marry us?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lena replied vehemently, not hesitating for a single second. “God, yes! Of course I will!”

She laughed when she was immediately engulfed in two sets of strong arms, her face peppered with kisses. She found Alex’s mouth first and clung to her lover’s shirt collar before she was pulled toward Kara and kissed until she was breathless.

“But how—”

“Nope,” Kara cut her off. “Logistics later, ring now.” She plucked the ring from its velvet home and Alex held Lena’s hand while Kara slid the ring onto her wedding finger.

“You’re ours now,” Alex whispered, kissing a spot behind Lena’s ear. “Love you.”

Warmth blossomed in Lena’s chest, spreading pleasantly down to the tips of her fingers and the tips of her toes. Kara’s lips pressed against her neck, and she let out a pleased hum.

“Love you too,” Lena murmured, gazing lovingly at her newly-minted fiancées. “More than anything.”


	15. [Lena/Andrea] “We should talk.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Andrea take a step toward resolving some old issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to say this is set pre-Crisis and prior to Lena going completely off the wall with Non Nocere.

“Ms. Rojas? I’m sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Luthor is here to see you. Would you like me to show her in?”

Andrea tried her best to keep her expression carefully blank while her assistant, Cece, waited patiently for a response. She couldn’t help wondering what brought her former friend to CatCo at such a late hour. She doubted Lena was here without some sort of ulterior motive, but she couldn’t very well send her away.

“Of course, Cece. Please show her in.”

Cece opened the door for Lena, inviting her inside, and promptly excused herself, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Lena,” Andrea said quietly, folding her hands on her desk in front of her. “What can I do for you?”

“We should talk,” Lena said succinctly, taking one of the seats in front of her Andrea’s desk. “I believe we have some long-neglected baggage we need to resolve.”

Andrea raised an inquisitive eyebrow, no longer hiding the surprise she was feeling. “While I can hardly disagree, I don’t see how that’s become a pressing concern _now_. You’ve shown no interest in discussing this over the years, even when I’ve attempted to reach out to you. Why now?”

“I’ve been taking stock of my relationships lately,” Lena admitted, “and I’ve realized that I’ve been…a bit hard on those closest to me. Deservedly so, perhaps, but…” She sighed, her pale cheeks reddening.

Andrea smiled tenderly, recognizing the embarrassment and uncertainty on Lena’s face. Years may have passed, but she still knew Lena better than the other woman would like to acknowledge.

“You’re feeling lonely.” Andrea stood, rounding the desk to take the open seat nearer to Lena. “You miss me.”

Lena scoffed, stubbornly raising her chin. “I wouldn’t say I _miss_ you. You’ve just…been on my mind.”

Andrea reached out and covered Lena’s hand with her own. “Well, I miss _you_ ,” she said softly. “And I’ve missed you for a very long time.”

Lena looked up at her, lips pressed into a line, but her green eyes were wet with tears. Andrea’s heart ached at the sight. Lena had always been her biggest weakness. Losing her had very nearly broken Andrea, leaving a hole in her heart that no one had ever been able to fill.

“You can’t just charm me into forgiving you, you know,” Lena murmured. “Y-You lied to me. You knew what that necklace meant to me and… I want to understand why. I want you to stop hiding from me.”

“I know,” Andrea interjected, raising her hand to cup Lena’s cheek. “And I _want_ to tell you everything, Lena. I really do. But there are some things I don’t entirely understand, even now.” She bit down lightly on her bottom lip, searching Lena’s eyes. “Can you grant me a bit of patience, love? Please?”

Lena considered her silently for a long time, leaning into Andrea’s palm against her cheek. “Tomorrow,” she said quietly. “Tomorrow, I expect you to tell me everything you know. No more excuses, no more lies.”

A wide smile split Andrea’s face, and she pulled Lena in to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Alright,” she agreed. “Tomorrow.”


	16. [Alex/Lena] “I can’t trust you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena run into a major road bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for cheating here. Some angst ahead, y'all.

“Alex, please, listen to me,” Lena pleaded, taking Alex’s hands in her own. “I know what you saw. And it was a _terrible_ mistake, but it meant _nothing_. I promise you. It was only one kiss. Andrea…”

Alex stared at Lena. Her chest felt tight and her arms were numb down to the tips of her fingers. She was still in a little bit of shock; the last thing she’d expected to come across during a midday visit to L-Corp was to find her fiancée passionately kissing some tall, gorgeous redhead.

Andrea Rojas, Lena had hurried to explain. Heir to Obsidian North. An ex-girlfriend she’d never quite gotten closure with.

“Do you…” Alex paused, licking her lips, then lifted her eyes to Lena’s before speaking again. “Do you still have feelings for her?”

Lena opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She ducked her head, let out a shaking breath, and Alex knew. Without a single word, she knew.

“I can’t trust you,” Alex said, her tone projecting much more certainty than she truly felt. She had never imagined having this conversation with Lena. Everything had been _so_ good.

“Alex, that’s not true,” Lena protested, squeezing Alex’s hands. “I love you. You know I love you. Andrea is my past. I made a commitment to you—”

“A commitment that didn’t stop you from kissing _Andrea_ ,” Alex snapped, pulling her hands back. She got to her feet, needing to put some space between them, and crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest.

Lena fell quiet, wiping tears off her cheek with the back of her hand. “You’re right. But I _love_ you, Alex,” she said quietly, her voice trembling, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I will do anything you need to make this right. You mean the absolute _world_ to me.”

Alex swallowed hard and nodded. It broke her heart to see Lena hurting so badly. She tried to force herself to be still, to resist the urge to lean down and kiss Lena. It would be so easy to forgive her without question and pretend none of this had happened. But she was angry and hurting, and she needed time to process.

“Yeah.” Alex sighed. “I’ll call you later. I just…need a little time to think.”

“Of course,” Lena murmured. She stood, forcing a smile. “I’ll be here.”

Alex nodded. With one last lingering look, she made her way out of Lena’s office, praying she could make it home before she completely lost her cool.


	17. [Kara/Lena] “Breathe for me, okay? Just breathe.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara welcome a brand new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry in the “kids verse” featuring the birth of the first kid. Semi-graphic descriptions, so beware. Seems like I’m working backwards here. There will definitely be more!

“God, Kara, it _hurts_ ,” Lena whimpered, falling back against Kara’s chest. She let out a pained sob, trembling in Kara’s arms, her breathing quick and shallow.

“You’re doing so well, honey,” Kara soothed her. She pressed a soft kiss against Lena’s tear-stained cheek, rubbing her wife’s belly in small circles. She had learned quickly that saying _I know_ in this situation, as was her instinct, only served to piss Lena off. And it turned out a pissed off Lena in labor was pretty mean.

So, she had switched to doing everything she could to provide comfort, instead of attempting empathy. She held Lena in the birthing tub, fed her from a cup of ice chips the alien midwife had brought when she was thirsty, and let her squeeze her hand as hard as she wanted when her contractions came. It hurt a little bit, with the red sun lamps leaving her at a more human-level strength, but it was completely worth it. Every contraction brought them that much closer to meeting their precious baby girl.

“Breathe for me, okay? Just breathe,” she whispered. “I’m so proud of you, Lena.”

Lena nodded, letting Kara coach her back into her proper breathing techniques. She clutched Kara’s hand to her chest, and Kara kissed the top of her head. 

“Oh, uh, guys, I can see the head,” Alex announced, sitting beside the midwife as she checked Lena’s progress.

“She’s absolutely right, ladies, your baby is crowning,” the midwife confirmed, beaming at Kara and Lena. “Now, Lena, on the count of three, I need you to give me a _big_ push, alright? Really big one!”

Lena shook her head, leaning her cheek against Kara’s chest. “I can’t do it, Kara! I can’t, it hurts too much! I can’t do it!”

“You _can_ , sweetheart,” Kara assured her confidently. “You are so strong! I believe in you! You’re almost at the end now. Just a few more big pushes, and our daughter will finally be here, Lena. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can and _push_ , okay?”

“Oh, God!” Lena cried out. She let out a guttural, painful groan as she pushed, squeezing Kara’s hand so hard Kara actually grimaced in pain.

Ten minutes later, Lena collapsed back on Kara’s chest, sobbing and breathless as their baby slid into the midwife’s arms. She was passed right to her Aunt Alex while the midwife coached Lena through the afterbirth. Kara kissed across her wife’s sweaty forehead, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over again, blue eyes never leaving their daughter.

Alex had prepared for this for weeks at Kara’s request. She worked diligently, opening their baby girl’s lungs then rubbing her chest until a tiny, piercing wail filled the master bathroom. Kara, after hours of unwavering calm and support, started crying at the sound, her heart swelling with unimaginable love.

After cleaning the baby with a warm, damp towel and cooing at her until her cries slowed, Alex stepped up beside Kara and Lena, grinning broadly. “Look what we have here, mommies,” she murmured. She helped Lena settle the snuffling newborn against her chest and latch for her first meal, making sure they were both comfortable.

Stepping up beside her girlfriend, Sam slipped her hand into Alex’s and smiled down at the new parents. “She’s gorgeous, babes. Congratulations.”

Alex leaned in to kiss both of their foreheads. “I’m so happy for you both. She’s beautiful.”

“She’s everything,” Lena declared.

Sam grinned and brushed a thumb across Lena’s cheek. “We’ll get out of here and give you all a little space to get to know each other.”

“Thanks, guys.” Kara flashed them a grateful smile as they cleared the room. She heard the faint click of the door closing as she turned her focus to her wife and their brand new daughter.

Kara cradled Lena while Lena cradled their daughter, one hand stroking the damp tuft of blonde hair. Kara stroked their baby’s naked back, her eyes welling with fresh tears at the incredible sight before her.

“Look what we made, Kara,” Lena whispered reverently. She tilted her head up to look at Kara. Exhaustion rimmed her green eyes with dark circles, but she was still utterly radiant. “She’s absolutely perfect, isn’t she?”

“Absolutely perfect, just like her mommy,” Kara agreed, placing a lingering kiss on Lena’s lips. They shared an elated smile before shifting their attention back to their little miracle.

“Welcome to the world, Lorelai Alexandra Luthor-Danvers,” Kara breathed, brushing her thumb across Lori’s tiny cheek. “You are so, _so_ loved.”


	18. [Kate/Kara] “You really don’t get it, do you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate comes to National City to see Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/53812684).

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

Kara smiled widely when she opened the door to find Kate standing in her hallway, hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

“Hey, yourself! Come in, come in.” She stepped back to let Kate into the loft, waving her inside. “This is a surprise! What brings you out to NC?”

“You,” Kate said simply, smirking at her playfully.

“Charmer,” Kara chuckled, coaxing Kate out of her jacket and hanging it on an open hook. “Things are calm in Gotham?” she asked, heading into the kitchen to pull out a couple bottles of root beer.

“Calm as they ever can be. Thanks.” Kate went to sit on the couch and Kara smiled when she saw her. She liked that Kate was comfortable enough to make herself at home here.

“Root beer okay?” she asked, holding out the bottle for Kate to take. The other woman accepted the bottle gratefully as Kara settled down beside her. “I’m really glad you’re here. It’s so good to see you.”

Kate shrugged. “Just felt like I needed a little sunshine in my life, you know?”

“You’re telling me! I’m basically a living solar panel.”

Kate looked puzzled for a fraction of a second before she smiled indulgently and brought her root beer to her lips. Kara didn’t dwell on it much, already excitedly making a mental list of places she could take Kate around National City. She’d been here before, of course, but usually only in times of crisis. If she was here for a break, Kara wanted to show her a good time.

“How long can you stay?” she inquired. “I want to show you around and stuff, but I don’t want to keep you away from home too long. I’m sure Luke and Mary would start to miss you!”

“You can keep me as long as you want,” Kate assured her, green eyes locking into Kara’s blue. “I haven’t seen you in a while, and you’ve been on my mind. A lot, actually.”

Kara smiled softly. “That’s really sweet, Kate. You’ve been on my mind too,” she replied genuinely. “I heard the GCPD commissioner was being kind of a jerk to Batwoman after she came out.”

“Yep,” Kate confirmed, pressing her lips together. “Some people are stuck in the dark, you know? Sometimes you just have to get in there and do what needs to be done.”

“I _totally_ understand that,” Kara agreed. “Sometimes you just have to make a statement, no matter what the consequences may be.”

An amused smile curled Kate’s lips, and she shook her head fondly. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“Get it?” Kara parroted back, her brows knitting together in confusion. “What don’t I get?”

Kate took Kara’s drink away, setting both bottles on the coffee table, then took Kara’s hands in her own. “When I said I came here for a little sunshine, I meant _you_ , Kara. I came here to spend time with you because…I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Kara’s breath hitched, her heart stuttering over a few beats. “You— Really? You did? Y-You can’t?”

Kate grinned. “I can’t get you out of my head, Supergirl. I can’t stop remembering that kiss.” Kara’s cheeks flushed hot, and Kate gave her hand a firm squeeze. “That was the best kiss I’ve had in a _really_ long time. I know I sprung it on you, but it felt really real.”

“For me too,” Kara insisted fervently. She’d been doing her best to keep herself distracted, but she’d be lying if she claimed that kiss hadn’t been in her thoughts. It was easily the most incredible kiss of her life. It was still constantly splashed across social media, and people were even ‘shipping’ Batwoman and Supergirl now.

“Turns out I’m kinda into you, Kara,” Kate admitted, brushing her thumb across Kara’s knuckles. “And it’s been a while since I’ve felt that way about anyone.”

“But just…kinda?” Kara echoed, surprising even herself with the edge of disappointment in her voice. She hadn’t realized she’d felt quite this strongly about the whole thing.

Kate smirked, taking hold of Kara’s chin and pulling her close. “I’m really, seriously into you, Kara Zor-El. Crazy into you. I flew all the way across the damn country for no reason but to see you. It’s more than just ‘kinda’, I swear.”

A smile split Kara’s face, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Before she could think too deeply about it, she took Kate’s face gently into her hands and kissed her deeply.

Kate melted for her instantly, her hands moving down to grip the collar of Kara’s shirt. Kara allowed herself to lose just a little bit of her her careful control, sweeping her tongue into Kate’s mouth and trailing her fingers delicately down the curve of her jaw.

“Fuck, Kara.” Kate broke away what felt like an eternity later. Her face was flushed and her voice was a bit raspy and breathless. But she was smiling. “Go easy on me.”

Kara blushed again, lowering her forehead carefully to Kate’s. “Sorry. I’ll work on that,” she murmured. “Practice makes perfect, right?” The cheeky grin she wore made Kate laugh and pull her in again at once.

“I’ll have you up to perfect in no time,” Kate promised, sealing their lips together again without another word.


	19. [Alex/Kara] “You’re a complete mess, but I don’t care.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes care of Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for vomiting. Set pre-canon during the Danvers college days.

Kara woke before the sun to the sound of someone retching violently in the bathroom. She came to full awareness quickly, squinting through the walls with her x-ray vision to see Alex on her knees, hugging the toilet. Kara reached for her glasses and pulled her hair back into a messy bun before hurrying in after her sister.

“Oh, honey,” she whispered, kneeling beside Alex and gently gathering up her long hair. Thankfully, she didn’t find any trace of sickness left behind, and she carefully maneuvered the dark brown locks into a ponytail to keep it out of Alex’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Alex rasped, her voice echoing in the toilet. She coughed, her entire body briefly convulsing as she emptied her stomach again.

Kara rubbed Alex’s back with both hands, pressing her forehead between her sister’s shoulder blades. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” she murmured. “I’m right here.”

She waited patiently, soothing Alex as best as she could. This had become a bit of a routine since Kara had moved to National City. Alex’s drinking scared the hell out of her, but it didn’t stop her from being there to pick up the pieces every single time. She didn’t care how much Alex protested or what horrible things she said when she was at her lowest. Kara wasn’t going to leave the person she loved most in this world alone to suffer, especially in a vulnerable state. She didn’t have that sort of indifference in her.

Eventually, Alex was still for a while. Her body sounded calm again. Her stomach wasn’t lurching and her breathing and heartbeat were stable. Kara was pretty confident she’d gotten everything out.

“Do you think you can try leaning back, Lexie?”

Slowly, Alex raised her head, and Kara eased her back into her arms with steady hands. She wrinkled her nose at the smell coming off Alex’s breath but didn’t complain, shifting her hand to rub her belly in small circles.

Holding Alex securely, Kara reached out with her free hand to flush the toilet before returning it to Alex’s hip. Her sister’s eyes were closed, her furrowed brows betraying her discomfort, but she molded herself into Kara’s body without any grumbling.

“Ready to stand?”

Alex hummed a moment, then nodded, clinging to Kara’s arms and letting her guide her back to her feet. Kara settled her up against the sink, staying behind her to be safe, and reached out to pour out a bit of mouthwash.

“Rinse,” she instructed, and Alex obeyed, spending a solid minute swishing the liquid around in her mouth before bending to spit it out. “That’s my girl,” Kara praised her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Back to bed.”

She basically carried Alex back to the bedroom, supporting her weight and lifting her into bed. She expertly tucked her in tightly, the way she liked, smoothing two fingers across her sweaty forehead. Alex always looked so small when she was feeling bad; Kara couldn’t help fussing over her a bit.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered, looking up at her with tired eyes. “You coming to bed?”

“Yeah.” Kara smiled and slipped onto the bed in front of her sister, reaching out to loop an arm protectively around her waist.

Alex met her eyes, reaching one hand out to stroke Kara’s cheek. Kara’s heart jumped, and she smiled shakily, blue eyes never leaving brown. She never failed to react strongly when Alex touched her so intimately. It was a minor miracle every time she managed to keep from spilling all her feelings for the older girl.

“I’m sorry I’m such a fuck-up,” Alex murmured. “You shouldn’t have to keep taking care of me. I’m the big sister, it’s my job to—”

“Stop,” Kara admonished. She knew she’d been a bit harsher than intended when Alex recoiled, chastened, her cheeks burning red. Alex was a total jerk when she was drunk, but she was extra sensitive when she was hungover.

“Alex,” Kara sighed, wriggling closer to Alex and pressing their foreheads together. “You’re a complete mess, but I don’t care. You’re  _ my _ mess, dummy, and I love you.  _ All _ of you.”

Alex’s eyes filled with tears and began to spill over pretty much immediately. Kara kissed a few tears away, brow crinkling with concern as Alex’s hands bunched up the front of her sleep shirt.

“You need to sleep,” Kara said firmly, tangling one hand into the ends of Alex’s ponytail. “Let me take care of you.”

Alex gave a small, detached nod of acknowledgment. She shuffled down, nudging Kara onto her back so she could lay on her chest. Kara settled in contentedly, wrapping her arms snugly around her sister’s body.

“Sleep,” she encouraged again, nuzzling into the top of Alex’s head. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	20. [Alex/Kara] “I will always choose you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk after Alex reveals she was the cause of Astra’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 1x15 “Solitude”. Standard romantic Kalex warning.

Kara’s been quiet lately. It’s not surprising. After all these years, Alex is very well aware that when Kara is quiet, she’s processing. And Alex certainly gave her a hell of a lot to process.

She hasn’t been cold. Alex was expecting cold after how she’d been treating J’onn, but it hasn’t come. Nothing’s changed. She still curls into Alex’s back at night, still kisses her cheek when they part, still holds her like she’s afraid she’ll be gone tomorrow. Kara has been by Alex’s side every second she can since she revealed the truth, but the terror of potentially losing her still feels like a knife twisting in her gut.

Alex knows she should let it go, take it for what it is, be appreciative — but she’s always been a dweller. She can’t let it go until they’ve talked it out, until they’ve cleared the air and this lie isn’t hanging between them anymore.

So, about three days after it happens, Alex finally cracks. She takes a long swig of her beer for courage, then breathes deeply. A few tugs on Kara’s sleeve pull her attention away from the TV and concerned blue eyes turn to Alex.

“I think we should talk,” Alex says quietly. “We haven’t, really, not since…I told you what happened with Astra. And I know you’re angry and you’re hurt but—”

“Alex,” Kara murmurs, silencing her, “I forgive you. You did what you had to do. I understand that.” Her eyes are sad and her smile is sad, but her words feel genuine.

“She was your favorite aunt. Your blood,” Alex continues, even though a little voice in the back of her mind begs her to stop pressing it. “You don’t have to forgive me. You more than deserve to be angry and to yell at me or—or hate me.” 

She doesn’t want that, but she doesn’t want Kara to feel obligated to be nice to her either. She feels like she’s drowning in guilt. She did a horrible thing, hurt the one person she loves most in this world, and she hates herself for it. It doesn’t feel right to just be forgiven. She wants to be _punished_.

“I could never hate you, sweetie,” Kara sighs. “I wish things had turned out differently, but they didn’t. I’m just… I’m glad you told me the truth.” She breathes heavily, her lips pressing into a grim line.

Alex looks away, burning with shame and fear. “I lied to you,” she whispers, staring at her hands. “ _Again._ How can you still be so good to me?”

Kara slips a hand beneath Alex’s chin and lifts her face up again, holding her still so she can’t look away. “Because I know you, Alexandra Danvers. I know you are good to your core.”

Pain darkens Kara’s blue eyes, and Alex realizes with a start that Kara’s silence and disinterest in discussing this is all self-preservational. No part of this is any easier for Kara than it is for Alex; she’s just chosen to cope by letting it go. After all the tragedy she’s experienced in her life, Alex can’t really blame her.

“Kara, I’m sorry. We don’t—”

“No. I want to make this clear,” Kara says firmly, talking over Alex. “You didn’t kill Astra in cold blood. I _know_ that, Alex. I won’t punish you for doing what you were trained to do. Please don’t ask me to.”

“Okay.” Alex strokes Kara’s arms and leans forward to kiss her lips. “I’m sorry. The last thing I ever want is to hurt you more.”

Kara wraps both arms around her and kisses her temple. “I will always choose you. Astra was my family, but _you’re_ my everything. Don’t you know that by now?”


	21. [Sam/Alex] “I meant what I said, every word of it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam see each other in person after a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got way out of hand. I tried to trim it, but it’s another where I feel like cutting it too much would hurt it. This is yet another entry into the “kids verse”.

Kara elbowed Alex gently in the ribs. “You’re staring,” she announced, smirking in spite of finding herself on the receiving end of Alex’s best death glare. “Why don’t you go talk to her?”

Alex shrugged, watching as Sam mingled and chatted with the assortment of guests assembled for L-Corp’s 4th Annual Christmas Gala. She was definitely staring, that was undeniable. Having Sam so near made Alex’s heart ache with just how much she’d missed both Arias girls since they’d moved away.

“Shouldn’t you be keeping track of Lena?” she questioned her sister, raising a challenging eyebrow. “Why are you harassing me?”

“Lena’s getting ready for her speech,” Kara replied. She lowered her glasses, peering through a wall a bit to their left, where Alex assumed Lena was rehearsing for her Christmas address. “And you’re changing the subject. You and Sam have been talking, right? You don’t have to hide.”

“I know that,” Alex grumbled. “But she’s here for an event tonight. I don’t want to distract her. She has more important things to worry about.”

She and Sam had been in semi-regular contact since she’d left National City for Metropolis about a year and a half before. Alex kept up with all the goings-on in her life and in Ruby’s as much as possible. She’d grown to care about them a lot when they were still local, and she had refused to let that bond lapse due to distance.

Lately, though, Sam and Alex were in more constant contact than usual. It had started out fairly innocent; Sam had reached out to vent about a bad date, and Alex had given her the best advice she could muster. But it had started turning into something _more_ as time went on. Their texts and conversations went from casual and friendly, to outrageously flirty and deep. Alex had let herself be vulnerable in a way she hadn’t, really, since she and Maggie had broken up.

They hadn’t explicitly defined anything, but there had been an admittance of feelings on both ends just a few days ago. If Alex was completely honest, the pull and the chemistry had been there from the very start. It had just taken them both a while to get to a place where it could actually be acted on. Alex finally felt _ready_ , but she was also kind of freaking out. She hadn’t felt this way for anyone since Maggie. It was a lot.

“Alex, you can’t avoid her forever,” Kara chastised her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You told her you have feelings for her so go _talk_ to her.”

“Kara, she didn’t call when she landed so—”

“Lena said she got here two hours before the gala, and they spent every second getting ready. She probably couldn’t spare a second,” Kara said sensibly. “You’re making excuses. Go talk to her.”

“I don’t want to be—”

“Sam!” Kara called, loudly, clasping her hand firmly around Alex’s shoulder to keep her there.

“Kara!” Alex hissed, but it was too late. Sam looked away from the group she was talking to and a broad smile split her face.

“She’s excusing herself,” Kara said, turning to Alex with a grin. “She’s coming over here.”

Alex’s face flushed hot and she immediately raised one hand to rub at her reddened cheek. She knew it made no difference, of course, but she was completely flustered. Kara had totally put them on the spot.

“Hey.”

Alex smiled shyly when she heard Sam’s voice, lifting her head to look at her. “Hi.”

“Hey, Sam! It’s so good to see you!” Kara’s joviality made Alex smile a bit, and she looked on as Kara engulfed Sam in a hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Kara,” Sam said sincerely, giving Kara a squeeze. “Having a good time?”

“Of course!” Kara chirped. “I’m actually going to go check on Lena, though. You two have fun!” She winked at Alex again and disappeared so quickly, a part of Alex wondered if she’d kicked in a bit of super speed.

“I see she’s still as subtle as a hammer,” Sam commented, dark eyes turning to Alex.

“More like a battering ram,” Alex replied dryly. She cleared her throat and looked up at Sam, drinking in the sight of her. Here, in front of her, actually in person instead of on FaceTime.

“It gets results.” Sam grinned softly, her eyes drifting over Alex rather unsubtly. “You look so beautiful, Alex. I love that dress. That kind of red always looks great on you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Alex said, blushing again. “You look…handsome. I like you in a suit.”

“Thanks.” Sam’s eyes went soft, and she reached out to slide one hand tentatively down Alex’s forearm. “There’s a salon up front that’s pretty empty. Do you want to go talk out there? We’ve got at least another ten minutes before Lena’s address.”

Alex didn’t argue. She allowed Sam to lock an arm through hers and lead her out to the salon, settling down on a low-backed couch. It was quiet compared to the ballroom but still a bit too grand to be considered truly intimate. Pretty, though.

“Alex,” Sam said softly, reaching out to stroke Alex’s chin. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Alex nodded, her mouth trembling for the barest of seconds before she forced it to stop. “I’ve missed you,” she echoed, gazing into Sam’s eyes. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and about…what we said.”

“I meant what I said, every word of it,” Sam murmured, her lips curling into a smile. “I’ve been looking forward to this moment all day.”

Alex’s heartbeat picked up speed, the sound echoing in her ears. She smiled tremulously, reaching out to grab hold of Sam’s lapels. She was so _scared_ — not of Sam but of what would come next. What if all this build-up and wanting was amplified by the distance? What if, now that they were in the same place, they couldn’t stand each other after all?

Sam smoothed one hand down Alex’s back, the other cupping her cheek. Brown eyes searched hers, gentle and concerned and absolutely brimming with love. Alex’s nerves faded slowly to calm. With a tug on Sam’s lapels, she drew the other woman into a firm kiss.

The chemistry was absolutely there, pulling Alex in deep. Sparks flew between them and a surge of want spilled down through her. Sam’s hands pressed into her back, keeping her close as their tongues tangled. It was just as incredible as Alex had imagined.

Pulling away to take a shuddering breath, Alex smiled at Sam widely, tracing her strong jaw with both hands. Sam’s nose nudged hers, and she reveled in the feeling.

“I love you.” Alex sighed, gazing into dark eyes. “I’m so in love with you.”

Sam grinned, nipping at Alex’s kiss-swollen lips. “I love you so much, baby. You’re all mine tonight, okay?”

“Every night, if you want me,” Alex murmured earnestly.

“I do,” Sam assured her. She turned her head slightly to the side before returning her gaze to Alex. “Speech is about to start. Stay with me?”

Alex nodded, allowing Sam to lift her onto her feet. One more sweet kiss later, their hands intertwined and they re-entered the ballroom together.


	22. [Alex/Kara] “You’re not as heartless as you pretend to be.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara soothes Alex after a tough day at the D.E.O.

After wrapping up her latest piece at CatCo, Kara took straight to the skies. Alex had promised her she would wrap up her work at the D.E.O. by 6:30 so they could go out tonight. It had been a long, stressful week, and now that things had settled down, they needed a little quiet, worry-free couple time.

She landed on her customary balcony and strode inside, smiling when she saw her girlfriend standing in the main hub with a cowed-looking agent. She furrowed her brow, slowing her pace while Alex lectured the young man. She resisted the nosy urge to listen in, standing back to let Alex do her job.

She didn’t approach until Alex had waved the agent away, slipping up to hold her girlfriend from behind just as her shoulders began to sag. She pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Alex’s cheek and smiled when she was greeted by a hum of relief.

“What happened?” she asked quietly. “That was…Morris, right? Isn’t he new?”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed. “And he’s good. But he’s a cocky son of a bitch, and he reacted badly when he was taken down in training by Agent Cyrus.”

The young, blonde woman in question immediately popped into Kara’s mind. “So, what did you do?”

“I put him on kitchen duty for the next three days. He apologized over and over, but I just don’t think he’s going to learn unless he’s punished. He’s used to being the best at everything, and he can’t think like that out in the field. He has to realize he’s one of many now, and it’s important to work as a team.”

Kara hummed. That sounded reasonable to her. She remembered what a struggle it had been for her to work with the D.E.O. at first, how tempted she was to do what her cousin did and work independently. She still had trouble sometimes, especially on the rare occasions it was Alex at risk; she had the tendency to charge in without thinking when it came to her girlfriend.

She’d learned, though, and maybe with some coaxing, Agent Morris would learn too.

“You feel bad,” Kara said quietly. It wasn’t a question. She knew Alex. Behind that unbothered expression, she knew Alex hated to feel like she was letting her agents down.

“Yeah,” Alex admitted. “He just looked so crushed. That wasn’t my intention, you know? I don’t want to crush his spirit. I just want him to realize it’s not all about him.”

Kara chuckled, turning Alex around and pulling her into her arms. “You’re not as heartless as you pretend to be. You did what you had to do. He’ll see that soon.” She smiled encouragingly, meeting Alex’s eyes. “Don’t beat yourself up.”

Alex blew out a breath and shrugged, looking a little bashful and a little tired. “I’ll try not to,” she agreed. “Still just getting used to this director thing, I guess.”

“Well, it’s looking very good on you,” Kara murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Now, are you ready for our evening? I have very big plans for you, Director.”

Alex smiled, grabbing the front of Kara’s supersuit and pulling her in to place a kiss on her lips. “Then let’s get out of here.”


	23. [Kara/Lena] “I know it’s the middle of the night, but can you come over, please?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs a little company after Lex’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post Season 4, but Lena already knew Kara was Supergirl.

Kara was exhausted. Alex had woken her in the middle of the night to deal with an alien situation, and though Kara didn’t require much sleep, she needed _some_ to keep herself functional. The yellow sun kept her body moving, but her mind was a whole different story.

Her phone rang the second she landed back in her apartment. She sighed, answering without a glance at the screen. “Alex, I _just_ got home!” she whined. She knew it was unbecoming for Supergirl to whine about being a hero, but she was nearing the end of her rope.

_“Kara?”_

Oh. Kara’s eyes snapped open wide. That was definitely not Alex.

“Lena, hi,” she said. “Oh, Rao, I was just getting back in from the D.E.O., and I thought it was Alex calling and— Anyway, I’m sorry. Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Lena seemed to hesitate. _“You know what? You’ve been busy all night, and I don’t want to bother you. It doesn’t matter—”_

“Hey, no,” Kara interrupted her gently. “None of that. You matter to me, you know that. So, what’s up?”

Lena sighed, hesitant as she spoke. _“I know it’s the middle of the night, but can you come over, please? After Lex, I just…I don’t want to be alone. I need some reason to get out of my own head.”_

“Oh, Lena,” Kara murmured, her heart breaking for her best friend. She had been struggling since she’d been forced to put a bullet in her brother’s head. She and Kara had talked about it here and there, but this was the first time Lena had truly reached out to her.

“I’m on my way. Can you open the balcony door for me?”

 _“Of course,”_ Lena agreed. _“I’ll see you soon.”_

Five minutes later, Kara strode into Lena’s penthouse apartment. She closed and secured the balcony door before slipping quietly into her best friend’s bedroom. Lena was sitting up in bed, reading from her tablet, and her face sagged with relief when Kara came in.

“Hey,” Kara murmured, stepping up to press a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Give me a minute to change.” She stepped up to the dresser, digging out a set of pajamas she’d left behind during a previous sleepover. She was in and out of the bathroom in under a minute.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Lena murmured, shifting to make room for Kara to get into bed beside her. Kara crawled in, slotting herself against Lena’s side.

“I’ll always be there for you, Lena. I promised, didn’t I?”


	24. [Lena/Andrea] “I should’ve fought for us.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena thinks about the past.

Lena brushed her thumb over the glossy surface of the old photograph. She remembered how happy the two smiling girls in this picture had been; it felt like yesterday and a lifetime ago at the same time. They had been so in love, so sure they had it all figured out, so positive that they were going to spend their lives together.

Lena had diaries full of a fantasy life that had never come to fruition. Albums full of memories just like these.

The clacking of heels on the tile floor stirred her from her reminiscences. Andrea smiled at her tenderly as she approached, dropping onto the couch beside her to peer at the album in her hands.

“I haven’t seen that in years,” she remarked. She lifted her gaze to Lena’s, concern creasing her forehead. “Is something on your mind?”

“I should’ve fought for us,” Lena murmured, casting her eyes down to the album again. “I lost my temper, and I threw away everything we had without even trying to make it work.”

Andrea shook her head, taking Lena’s hand in her own and kissing her fingers. “Lena, that’s in the past now, my love. We’ve both changed. We  _ will _ make it work this time. Together.”

“What if we’ve lost our chance?” Lena asked quietly, searching Andrea’s eyes. “What if we had  _ one chance _ and it’s gone now?”

“We haven’t lost our chance,” Andrea said matter-of-factly. “I don’t believe that for a second, and I know you don’t either.” She raised a challenging eyebrow, and Lena softened. Even after all these years, Andrea knew her so well.

“You’re right,” Lena sighed. “I suppose I’m just… I’m afraid this will fall apart again. I’m afraid I’ll push you away again.”

Andrea cupped Lena’s chin. “I won’t let you,” she whispered, guiding Lena in to kiss her firmly.

And Lena believed her.


	25. [Alex/Kara] “I love you, okay? And I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk after a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508569/chapters/54351790).

“You’re so good to me, Kara,” Alex murmured. Kara hummed, kissing the top of her head, rubbing gentle circles across her back with one firm hand.

Alex sighed, nosing along the length of Kara’s neck, her arm tightening around her sister’s waist. Her memories from last night were still a little foggy, but she was sure she’d been an asshole. Drinking helped her cope with the insanity of her life — school, her mother, her alien sister, her shitty excuse for a dating life — but it turned her into a Class A jackass. She knew it hurt Kara, reminded her of how awful she’d been for a while back in high school, but she was still always there. 

She was more than Alex deserved. So good to her when she was so awful. Always there to take care of her, no matter how much she bitched at and berated her.

“I’m sorry,” Alex sighed, sinking further into Kara’s pliant body. “I’m sorry you have to keep dealing with me.”

“I like dealing with you, jerk,” Kara murmured, leaning back to look at her. “And it’s either I deal with you, or you get yourself into stupid situations.”

Alex cringed back, but Kara was right. She didn’t think when she was drinking. That was the point. She didn’t want to think, she wanted to forget, feel at ease, leave all her worries behind. But she’d gotten into some dicey situations because of it. Kara moving to National City and having her back was the only thing that had kept her out of trouble lately.

“You shouldn’t have to, though,” Alex persisted. “You should leave me alone to suffer. I deserve it.”

“Rao, Alex, not this again,” Kara groaned, throwing her free hand across her eyes.

Alex frowned, pulling at her unmoving hand. “What do you mean, not again? I’m just saying, you’re so good to me, and I just don’t—”

Kara dropped her hand to look intently into Alex’s eyes. “Alex, I love you. I don’t care if you think you’re undeserving. I take care of you because I want to, not because I feel some sort of obligation,” she insisted. “I love you, okay? And I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.”

Alex stared at her in silence for what felt like forever. Kara was usually so mild. Even when it was just the two of them, she wasn’t forceful when she spoke. But the edge of determination in her voice now was unmistakable, and Alex felt every word like a squeeze around her heart.

“Okay,” she agreed, tangling her hand in the front of Kara’s rumpled nightshirt. “Tell me again.”

Surprise flickered through Kara’s blue eyes, and she smiled, lifting both hands to cup Alex’s face. “I love you, Alex Danvers.”

“Again,” Alex murmured.

“I love you, Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers,” Kara breathed, drawing Alex closer. Their foreheads pressed together, Kara’s breath warmed her face, and Alex felt heat throb through her. “Every single part of you.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiled, pressing a light kiss on Kara’s bottom lip. “I love you too, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”


	26. [Alex/Sara] “You look really good, by the way.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sara do a little catching up after Oliver’s funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me preface this by saying I am still working my way through _Arrow_ and have watched zero _Legends_. So, all my characterization of Sara is from early _Arrow_ and more recent crossovers.
> 
> This particular piece disregards current Dansen and Avalance for simplicity’s sake.

“Director Danvers, as I live and breathe.”

Alex turned in her barstool, taking in the sight of Sara Lance leaning beside her in all her glory. She was shrouded in black, her eyes a bit dim, her smile a bit grim. It was a far cry from how good she’d looked just a couple weeks before, when they were taking down the Anti-Monitor together. But then, this wasn’t exactly a happy occasion.

“Captain Lance. How are you holding up?”

“Whiskey. Neat,” Sara instructed the bartender. She turned to Alex. “I’m functioning, but it’s been a rough day.”

“I know,” Alex acknowledged quietly.

Sara’s eyes met hers. “I’m glad you came.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it,” Alex assured her, raising her glass to her lips. “He was a great guy. A hero.”

“Yeah,” Sara agreed. “He was.”

Alex smiled sympathetically. Oliver’s funeral hadn’t been easy for anyone. She hadn’t known him well, but she’d known enough to know he was a genuinely good guy. He was important to so many people, so many of her friends, and even though she hadn’t known him well, she felt it was only right to pay her respects.

“You look really good, by the way.”

Alex blushed, surprised by the sweet compliment, and casually shrugged her shoulders. “Can’t go wrong with black, I guess. You’re…pretty gorgeous yourself, you know.”

Sara’s tired smile broadened. “Thanks, beautiful.” A glass appeared at her elbow and she drank it down, gesturing for a refill. She raised a brow at Alex. “Have another with me? We should catch up. Didn’t really have time for small talk last time we saw each other.”

“No, I guess we didn’t.” Alex nodded her assent. “Let’s have a drink.”

Half an hour and three drinks later, Alex was beyond glad she’s managed to build up her alcohol tolerance over the years. Her head was a little fuzzy, but she didn’t feel drunk. Sara didn’t look like she was feeling a thing — and she’d had twice as many drinks as Alex.

“This whole thing is _so_ weird,” Alex proclaimed, running her hand through her hair. “Of course I knew the multiverse was a thing, or a possibility, at least, but Barry and Iris’s wedding was _right here_! Like, it was a drive, but— Jumping Earths to go to a wedding is just— I mean, talk about _extra_.”

Sara let out a surprised laugh. “ _Extra_ , Danvers? Really?”

“Shut up,” Alex muttered, her face flushing. She grabbed her glass and took another sip. “No matter how it happened, I’m glad it did.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I could have done without the Nazis, obviously, but…” Alex drew a thumb across the rim of her glass, uncertainty tightening her throat. “If Kara hadn’t taken me to that wedding, I wouldn’t have met you.”

Sara’s eyes met hers, and Alex’s breath hitched at the intensity in those bright blues. But she couldn’t quite read her expression. Alex had mastered the stoic face during her years with the D.E.O., but she was nothing compared to Sara Lance.

“I’m glad we met too, Alex,” she said quietly.

Alex grinned, clearing her throat. “Are you seeing anyone these days?”

“I was,” Sara admitted. “For a while. But it didn’t work out. I’ve pretty much been lone wolf-ing it lately. You?”

“Same.” Alex propped her chin on her hand. “There was someone back in the spring. An almost, I guess. But it didn’t work out.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Sara said sincerely, her eyes softer now, a small smile curling her lips. “You’re a catch, Danvers. You deserve the best.”

“So do you.” She paused, picking up a peanut from the bowl on the bar. “Do you ever think we found it already? And maybe we were just…blind to it.”

Sara reached out, lifting Alex’s hand to brush a kiss across the back of her hand. “Maybe. Think it’s too late to try again?”

Alex smiled, her stomach filling with crazy butterflies. “I don’t think we’ll know unless we try.”

Sara grinned. “Then, I guess we need to try.”


	27. [Alex/Kara] “No one can know about this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks a guy’s nose and Alex comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon high school days.

The day Kara breaks Derek Strauss’s nose, she wants to sink into the Earth and die there.

She’s never hurt a person before. _Never._ She’s accidentally torn up walls and doors and floors and furniture, but she’s never hurt an actual human being. She and Alex have had some close calls when playing around, but Kara is beyond careful. She’s so careful that her anxiety feels like it is constantly choking her.

But Derek Strauss tries to kiss her at her locker at the end of the day, and the next thing she knows, he shouts and grabs his nose and falls to his knees on the floor. He’s a baseball player, strong and resilient, but he’s in tears because of _her_. Because sweet, nerdy, innocent Kara Danvers tried to kiss him and busted his nose because, oh yeah, she secretly has _super strength_.

She manages to stay still and soothe him and tries her best to ramble excuses to the nurse and the teacher that come to see what happened. She apologizes over and over again, but she’s not surprised to hear the nurse say he’ll need to go to the hospital.

She hides under the bleachers by the soccer field until Alex finds her. The girls’ soccer team has filled the field for practice, chattering loudly and laughing and kicking around soccer balls. One ball flies just past Kara’s head and Alex chases after it, sighing when she finds Kara huddled up off to the side.

Alex is in her workout clothes, her hair tied back in a high ponytail to keep it off her neck. She grabs the ball, throws it back toward the field, then slides under the bleachers to sit by Kara’s side.

“I heard what happened.”

Kara frowns, a spike of nervous energy jolting through her. “I didn’t mean to, Alex. I didn’t move too fast or too hard, I promise!”

“Hey, relax,” Alex reaches out to grasp Kara’s wrist. “I know, Kara. I’m not mad at you. You shouldn’t be mad at yourself either. It was an accident.”

“They had to take him to the hospital,” Kara mutters dejectedly.

“That’s what they do with accidents,” Alex replies patiently.

“Well, what if this means I can’t kiss anyone _ever_?” Kara asks, eyes wide with worry. “I’d like to at least have the option!”

“You _do_ have the option,” Alex insists, tugging on Kara’s arm. “It was one time. You don’t know if that’s what’s gonna happen every time.”

“Yeah,” Kara huffs, “and I’ll never find out. I am _not_ doing that—”

Alex’s hand on her wrist tightens and the other pulls at her neck. Surprised, Kara gives in to her, and before she knows it, Alex’s lips are on hers. Kara’s hands flail until she concentrates and settles them on Alex’s hips.

Alex doesn’t cry out and pull away, bleeding and in pain. Her lips move eagerly against Kara’s, like she’d been waiting for this, and Kara can’t help but fall into it. She kisses back, slow and soft, still hesitating to completely give in.

When Alex pulls away, she’s breathless and Kara finds herself reaching out, trying to pull her closer again. She was enjoying that and she wasn’t done. She’s always craved having Alex close, and this new intimacy makes her feel light for the first time in a long time.

“See?” Alex asks softly, stroking along the back of Kara’s neck. “Kissing doesn’t automatically spell doom. I’m totally fine.”

“You’re sure?” Kara questions, scrutinizing Alex’s face carefully. She wishes she could use her x-ray vision, but she knows better now than to use her powers, even something that seems so innocuous.

“I’m fine,” Alex repeats seriously. “You didn’t hurt me, Kara. You would never hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kara agrees earnestly. She leans into Alex again hopefully, pleased when another firm kiss is pressed against her lips.

“Cap! Hey, has anyone seen Cap?”

Alex jerks back abruptly when they hear her teammates calling. Kara startles, her heart racing. She’d almost forgotten they weren’t alone. Alex’s team is waiting for her.

“Shit. I have to go.” Alex starts to get to her feet but turns back, tugging gently on Kara’s shirt. “No one can know about this. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Kara agrees quickly, too high on what they’ve just done to even consider disagreeing. “I’ll see you at home?”

Before Alex runs off, she kisses Kara one last time and whispers, “See you at home.”


	28. [Sam/Lena] “I love it when you laugh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam spend some time together.

Sam looped her arm through Lena’s, smiling and pulling her close as they strolled down Metropolis’s snow-dusted streets. Lena had flown in just this morning for a conference with some Metropolis-based investors. Since she was long overdue for a visit, it hadn’t taken much persuading to convince her to stay the weekend.

When the conference wrapped up, Sam sweet-talked Lena into leaving early so they could have a little time together before they needed to pick Ruby up from her study group. She’d suggested a walk downtown, but Lena seemed to have forgotten just how cold her hometown winters could be.

“God, your entire face is red, Lena,” Sam chuckled, pausing mid-stride to take in her best friend’s appearance. Her scarf was a bit loose around her neck and her cheeks and ears were bright red with no covering. Sam adjusted the scarf properly, covering Lena up to her chin.

“Thank you.” Lena smiled gratefully, giving Sam’s gloved hands a squeeze. “I think those mild National City winters have spoiled me.”

“I noticed,” Sam teased her. “Let’s just make extra sure you don’t come down with frostbite or pneumonia or something. Jess would never forgive me.” With that, she plucked off her own beanie to pull it onto Lena’s head, playfully holding it over her eyes for a moment.

“Sam!” Lena protested, laughing and swatting at Sam’s chest. “I can’t see! Samantha!”

Sam smiled broadly and pulled the hat back to its proper place, making sure it covered Lena’s ears. “I love it when you laugh,” she said softly, wrapping her arms tightly around Lena’s waist.

Lena melted into her arms, clutching the front of her coat, gazing up at her with dewy eyes. “You always make me laugh, Sam. I… I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Sam admitted easily, trailing her hand up and down Lena’s back.

“Have you now?” Lena asked coyly, sliding her hands up to grip Sam’s collar. “How much would you say?”

“A lot,” Sam murmured. She felt Lena shiver against her, pressing in closer to steal her warmth. “You certainly know how to leave an impact, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena smirked playfully. “It’s a gift, Ms. Arias.” 

Sam grinned fondly, leaning in to press a kiss softly to Lena’s cold lips. Lena hesitated for only a split second before kissing Sam back, a quiet whimper escaping her. It had been too long since she’d touched Lena like this, but soon, it felt like no time had passed at all.

“You look super cute, by the way,” Sam breathed when they parted.

Lena wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck to keep their foreheads pressed together. “Must be the hat,” she husked, laughing when Sam leaned in and kissed her again.


	29. [Alex/Lena] “How do you always manage to look so perfect?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara ride with Lena and Lucy to a fancy event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started the month with AgentCorp, so it only seems fitting to end with it! Some sweet Danvers Sisters and very minor Kara/Lucy too. Hope everyone enjoys it!

“You’re gonna be so late.”

Alex glared at her sister, sitting cross-legged on her couch in a long, royal blue dress with her make-up done perfectly and her hair pulled back elegantly. She looked beautiful and comfortable, like she’d been there for a while, when Alex was just getting in the door.

“Not all of us have super speed,” Alex muttered. “What are you doing here anyway? I have no time.”

“I’m helping my favorite big sister,” Kara informed her. “I got your clothes ready and laid out on the bed. I can help you get your make-up done after you shower.”

“Kara, I’m a big girl. I can get ready on my own.” Alex sighed, raking a hand through her hair. She was achingly exhausted and desperately wished she didn’t have to attend this big event at all.

“Not by the time Lena gets here,” Kara argued mildly. “Come on, time’s a-wastin’!”

Alex smirked but gave in, hurrying into the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot spray of water relaxed her tense muscles after her rough day at work. That along with a cup of coffee Kara made for her re-upped her energy levels.

They were finished with two minutes to spare. Kara beamed when Alex’s phone chimed and Lena informed them she had arrived.

“You look really good,” Kara assured her, adjusting her tie and smoothing out her dress shirt collar. “Lena’s going to be all over you.”

Alex grinned, taking in her sister’s dress again. “Well, Lucy’s going to be on you like a tick, baby sister. You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Kara blushed, but her smile was confident. She looped her arm through Alex’s and pulled her to the door. “Well, let’s not keep our ladies waiting!”

Lena chartered a sleek black limousine for the event tonight, needing something roomier than her typical town car for the four of them. Kara paused to hug Lena before sliding over to the side seat to sit with Lucy. A few soft words were exchanged and then they were kissing deeply, Kara’s arm tight around Lucy’s shoulders.

Alex made exaggerated gagging noises; Lucy flipped her off and Lena laughed.

Turning to her own girlfriend, Alex took Lena’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Alex was constantly in awe of just how beautiful Lena really was. She eagerly took in the sleek black and silver speckled dress, the professionally done make-up, the long silver earrings, and her long dark hair falling effortlessly down her back.

“How do you always manage to look so perfect?” she murmured, lifting Lena’s hand to lightly kiss her knuckles.

“Luthor breeding, love,” Lena replied haughtily, grinning as she leaned in to greet Alex with a proper kiss. “You look breathtaking yourself, Agent Danvers.”

“Only the best for you, Ms. Luthor,” Alex teased, kissing Lena more insistently. She knew she was smearing her girlfriend’s signature red lipstick, but Lena didn’t seem to mind.

Holding Alex by her lapels, Lena broke away to breathe, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Alex’s hands stroked down her sides, smiling at her as their breath mingled.

“Thank you for doing this, Alex,” Lena said quietly. “It means quite a lot to me.”

“Anything for you,” Alex assured her. “You never need to thank me. I’m there for the people I love. Especially you.”

Lena pulled her close again, arms around Alex’s neck as they exchanged soft kisses. Alex held her tightly, needing the closeness just as much as Lena did.

“Awww!”

Alex startled, glaring at her sister as she cooed at them. Lucy snickered next to her, head resting on Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara, don’t even—”

“You two are adorable!” Kara declared with a bright smile. “I’m so happy you’re together.”

Alex groaned and Lena laughed, giving Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze. ‘Adorable’ wasn’t a word she typically associated with, but she knew her sister was only being sweet.

“Yes, we are,” Lena chuckled, gazing at Alex lovingly. “Aren’t we, darling?”

Alex sighed dramatically. “I can live with that,” she grumbled, grinning as she pressed her lips to Lena’s again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New month tomorrow means new fic tomorrow, everyone! Hope to see you all there!


End file.
